Giga-gargantuar
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Giga Gargantuar (Boss). Giga-gargantuar is the second strongest zombie in Plants vs. Zombies (only Dr. Zomboss's mech is stronger). It is a Gargantuar with red eyes that is only seen in Survival: Endless, Survival: Day (Endless), Survival: Night (Endless), Survival: Fog (Endless), Survival: Roof (Endless), Co-op Endless, and Last Stand Endless (iPad only). Overview The Giga-gargantuar absorbs 6000 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 2000 and 4000 damage per shot before dying at 6000 damage per shot or four instant kills. The Giga-gargantuar throws its Imp after 3000 damage per shot or two instant kills. Strategies It has double health of a regular Gargantuar, allowing it to absorb 6000 damage per shot or four instant kills. You should try to select as many instant kills, such as the Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Squash, and Doom-shroom with a Coffee Bean, as you can. The Cob Cannon is also a good plant to have in your arsenal. After two instant kills or 3000 damage per shot, it will hurl an Imp into your defenses, unless it is already halfway into your lawn. Sometimes, a Giga-gargantuar will appear before a normal Gargantuar appears. The Imp however, can be very destructive if you control Cob Cannons, as they cannot be protected by Pumpkin. Another useful strategy, although unconventional, is to use Puff-shroom, Imitater Puff-shroom and Winter Melons. By placing a Puff-shroom in front of a slowed Giga-gargantuar, and immediately placing an Imitater Puff-shroom once the previous one is destroyed, the Giga-gargantuar will be unable to move at all - or at least move incredibly slowly. This strategy is great because although it does no damage to the Giga-gargantuar by itself, it leaves plenty of time for your other plants to take it down, for zero cost. Thus it is best employed when you have achieved an optimal/self-sustaining team layout where you no longer need to add anything to your team. This also works against regular Gargantuar, though it is not as dangerous as this zombie. Gallery Giga Gargantuars can be killed in PvZ FREE|Gameplay involving defeating the Giga-gargantuar Dead.jpg|A dead Giga-gargantuar Zombie gargantuar head redeye.png|Giga-gargantuar's head AngryGargantuar.png|Giga-gargantuar with Imp and patches Zombie gargantuar head2 redeye.png|Giga-gargantuar's head patched GigaG.png|A Giga-gargantuar in Survival: Endless in the Pool Giga-gargantuar.jpg|There is no click to view sign gigagarg.PNG|Giga-gargantuar about to throw an Imp GigaImpThrow.png|A Giga-gargantuar tossing his Imp GigaSMASH!.png|Giga-gargantuar smashing a Spikeweed Giga Gargantuar.png|Giga-Gargantuar (with imp) Giga Gargantuar (Imp Trowing).png|Giga-Gargantuar (without his imp) GigaGargantuar5.png|HD Giga-gargantuar ''Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition giga almanac china.jpg|Almanac entry giga gargantuar survival icon.png|Survival Icon giga gargantuar seed social.png|Seed Packet Trivia *If it is killed by an explosive plant, its charred body's eyes will become white instead of red. **This is because it reuses the charred animation of the regular Gargantuar. *It appears in all versions of Last Stand: Endless in ''Plants vs. Zombies FREE *If the player manages to hack the game to show its Almanac entry, there will be no description of it, since the description does not exist in LawnStrings.txt and the player isn't supposed to be able to see it in the Almanac. **However, the player can create a description of it by modifying LawnStrings.txt to add its Almanac entry. *It can be noted that the Giga-Gargantuar's head is bigger than a normal Gargantuar's. *After the paid versions of Plants vs. Zombies have been removed, Giga-Gargantuars now have their normal health in Plants vs. Zombies FREE. *It's the strongest zombie to appear on a normal level, as well as the strongest zombie to appear in Survival: Endless. *It is the only normal zombie in the game to have a different eye color. See also *Gargantuar *Survival: Endless *Imp *Last Stand Endless *Co-op Endless *Jurassic Gargantuar (a Gargantuar variant with increased health) *Gargantuar Bronze (a series of Gargantuar variants with increased health) Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Crushing zombies Category:Version-exclusive zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition zombies